Silent Melody
by MikosWish
Summary: Kagome lost everything in the feudal era. She was forced to escape to her era. Sealing the well and the Shikon No Tama withen her body once again. A strange melody draws her to meet strange new allies. Will she find love within the these group of
1. Back to The Beginning

**Hello fellow writers. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Silent Melody. I had a lot of fun with it.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

_"Silent Melody"_

_Chapter1: Back to The Beginning_

A young girl slowly stumbles through the woods, her body bruised and battered. Raven black plastered to her face, except for the places her tears had rinsed some of the blood away. The only clothing on her was what was left of her torn up school uniform.

Making her way through the forest a well came into view. Hope shined in her sad pain filled eyes. "I must make it, I must seal the well," whispered the girl. Instantly she began to cough, her lungs ached with the strain.

Just as she reached the well, she tensed hearing a snarl come from behind her. But she forced herself to relax, and edged closer to the well. "Forgive me Inuyasha…. I could not save you." Leaning over the lip of the well she allowed her body to fall into the well, the ancient magic taking her away.

The snarl turned into a howl of rage as a figure dressed in red, with silver white hair and doggy like ears perched at the top of his head attacked and destroyed the well in his rage. Cracking his knuckles he turned around about to run back to the once peaceful village, now full of destruction and death, but stopped as a scent carried through the wind reached his nose. His dog like ears twitched listening. Then he suddenly disappeared into the forest heading in the direction the scent came from, a smirk was on his face.

* * *

A boy ran into the house yelling, "She's back, hurry, she's wounded badly." A young woman and her father rushed out of the house, their hearts filled with worry, while they hurried to the well house the boy following behind. They all peered down the old bone eaters well to find the young girl unconscious and still bleeding.

The young woman turned to the boy, "Souta go get her room ready, and get a basin of warm water with a rag. Souta nodded and ran to take care of the tasks. After watching Souta go she turned to the old man, "Father I need you to help me with Kagome."

Slowly sliding down the well, she gently lifted up Kagome. She moaned in pain as her mother slowly lifted her up and out of the well, as she reached the top she handed her to the old man. Climbing out of the well she than took the sleeping girl from the old man and hurried into the house to care for her injuries

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-_

Kagome was still wounded but could walk around. She walked into the well house with a scroll in hand, "I must seal the well before it's too late." Tears started to flow down her cheeks at the memories that flooded her mind as she sealed the well, closing the portal of time forever. With a heavy heart she left the well house but stopped at the ancient tree that held many memories. A lone tear of regret slid down her cheek, one word was whispered, "Inuyasha."

Unknown to the girl a dark cloaked figure watched her as he stood peering into a glowing mirror, a strange aura surrounded him. Turning away from the mirror he looked out of the window into the darkened sky of his world. "So it begins," and with that he walked out of the room.

Sighing Kagome turned away pushing the past behind her as best she could and headed down the steps of their shrine to begin sweeping. Humming to herself as she swept, a tingling sensation shot down her spine. Her body filled with tension as she went into alert, and she grew very still. She slowly searched the area, scanning for the demonic presence that had reached her senses.

Quickly looking from side to side in panic wishing she had her bow and arrows. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw some boys walking towards her. One was human, one was a hanyou, and the last she wasn't sure he seemed to be a full blood kitsune but also a human.

Without thinking she dove behind a tree that was near the shrine entrance, hiding her presence so they couldn't sense her. She watched as they passed by. Her heart nearly stopped again when the one she had sensed that was human stopped, his back facing her. He had short reddish, orange hair. He wore what looked like a blue school uniform. He looked around a puzzled expression on his face.

The other two stopped one stood calmly while the other looked slightly annoyed. The more calmer of the two had long red hair, and unlike the taller boy he had more of a deeper shade of red hair. He had emerald green eyes and wore a pinkish uniform. He sighed then walked over to the taller boy, "what seems to be the problem."

The taller boy shook his head and looked around again. "There was a girl standing here a few seconds ago, now she's gone. I can't even sense her. "

Kagome's heart began to pound violently in her chest, "oh no someone saw me before I could hide. What am I going to do if they find me?" She began to panic, and looked around for an escape still hidden behind the tree.

"You idiot, the reason why you don't sense her is because she wasn't here. There's nowhere to hide and we would have seen her heading up the shrine steps," exclaimed the more annoyed boy. His short black hair was slicked back, and he would run his fingers though the strands every now and then in irritation. He wore a green uniform similar to the taller boy's.

"I'm not an idiot I really did see her! She was wearing one of those old styled kimonos"

Sighing the black haired boy turned to the red head, "did you hear or sense her?"

He shook his head in response, "no I can't even smell her, you must have just been mistaken," he said patiently.

With a triumphant look on his face he turned back to the other boy, "you see, now can we hurry up. Keiko is going to be mad if I'm late." With that he turned around and continued walking.

Shaking his head the taller boy followed mumbling, "she was there, I know it." Sighing, he stared straight ahead deep in thought, as he followed his companion. The red head followed soon after.

Kagome sighed and began to relax but tensed up again as soon as the red head stopped and turned to stare at the tree she was hidden behind. He had an intense curious look in his eyes as he let his gaze scan the area. He turned and followed his friends little while later, falling into his own deep thoughts.

Sighing she let herself fall to the ground closing her eyes. "That was way to close." Getting up she hurried up the shrine steps and went into her home.

"Kagome is that you dear" her mother called from the kitchen.

Forcing herself to calm down so as not to alarm her mother. Plastering a fake smile on her face and headed into the kitchen, "yes mother "Kagome answered.

Her mother smiled warmly "dinners ready, are you hungry?"

"Sorry but I'm not feeling well mother, I think I'll just head to my room and go to sleep early."

Feeling concerned, she walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her forehead, "well you don't seem to have a fever, I could make you some soup if you like?"

She shook her head quickly, "no that's okay mother I just need some sleep that's all."

She didn't seem completely satisfied with the answer but nodded at her daughter, "get some rest then." Kagome turned around and headed up to her room. She sat at her desk and stared out the widow deep in thought. Her soul burned with memories of the past.

Suddenly a flash appeared; when the light faded an old rusted sword was sitting on her bed. Her eyes widened. She slowly rose and went and picked up the battered sword, "how….How could this be." Than a thought came to mind, "Inuyasha Had this when he went into a blood rage, the sword keeps it back, which means…." Her words trailed of as she came to realization.

She fell to the floor sobbing, "how could he, how could he do that." As she stopped crying, she heard a sound in the distance. A silent melody was playing; it called to her, beckoned to her. She rose to her feet and began walking as if in a trance.

Walking deep into the woods behind her home, she slowly came out of the trance thought the melody still played. About to turn back but curiosity got the best of her and she followed the haunting melody.

As she came to a pond, the melody faded to a stop. Looking around her eyes grew wide at the site of the pond. The pond glowed with a slivery color as fog rolled over it and fireflies danced over the top of it. Up in a tree a figure watched her. Eyes held curiosity as they bore into her. They seemed as if trying to see something hidden in the young girl. An odd aura surrounded her. Instantly the eyes became distrusting and dangerous. But the dark figure hidden in the shadows made no sound nor movement. Just….Waited...

* * *

**Well that is the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and be nice this is my first fanfic after all. Thanks Sylvannastar, and chibi-chan100 for your encouragement. Till next time bye.**

**MikosWish**


	2. Darkness Meets Light

**Hey it's me again I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks for all the reviews, and advice you gave me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

"_Silent Melody"_

_Chapter 2: Darkness Meets Light_

Three boys walked down a quiet neighborhood. The taller boy out of the three was staring straight ahead. He was wearing a blue, school uniform. He had short orange hair with a slight pompadour look. He spotted a girl sweeping the steps of a shrine. A strange tingling sensation went up his spine and he was about to say something to his friends when a comment escaped his friends mouth. Turning he glared at the boy with short slicked backed black hair. The boy wore a similar outfit as his own, though a green color instead of blue.

"Take that back Urameshi," the taller boy fumed, only earning a grin from the shorter one. He clenched his fists and moved into a fighting stance, "Do you want to start something Urameshi?" The shorter boy only laughed at him.

But before anything else could happen, the third boy walked between them. He had red hair and deep emerald green eyes. His outfit consisted of a pinkish uniform. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, we don't have time for this. Keiko's waiting for us."

Yususke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Keiko's not going to be happy with the news." He shook his head knowing what was going to be the outcome. Then a smile spread across his face. He looked at the red head, the smile turned into a grin. "Hey Kurama can you do me a favor?"

Kurama smiled and shook his head, "No, Yusuke. I'm not going to tell Keiko. You're out of luck with that one."

Yusuke groaned, "But she's going to be pissed at me." They fell silent for a while and continued walking.

They were about to pass the shrine when Kuwabara stopped and looked around with a puzzled expression. The others continued walking until they noticed that he wasn't following. They stopped and turned around. Kurama sighed and walked over to him, "What seems to be the problem?"

He shook his head, "There was a girl standing here a moment ago, now she's gone. I can't even sense her."

Yusuke, who by this time was getting impatient, "you idiot, the reason why you can't sense her is because she wasn't here. There is nowhere to hide and she we would have seen her heading up the shrine steps." He began to tap his foot impatiently.

"I'm not an idiot I really did see her! She was wearing one of those old style kimonos." Kuwabara felt hurt that he wouldn't believe him. He tried to sense her once again but found nothing. He knew he wasn't seeing things; he had a gut feeling that there was something wrong with the girl.

Yusuke sighed and turned to Kurama, "Can you hear or sense her?"

Kurama shook his head, "No I can't even smell her, and you must be mistaken."

With a triumphant look on his face, turned back to Kuwabara, "You see, now can we hurry up? Keiko is going to be mad if I'm late."

He turned and continued down the street. "She was there, I know it." Sighed Kuwabara and followed Yusuke in deep thought.

* * *

"Where did she go? I should have been able to sense where she went, or at least been able to see her run up the shrine steps. Plus why did she give off that strange aura. I've never sensed anything like her. She couldn't be human; I wonder if Koenma knows who she is. I'll have to ask him before we start or new mission tomorrow. Stupid Urameshi, I know she was there."

* * *

Kurama was about to follow but stopped. Turning around he stared at a tree that was nearby. A strange sensation went through his body. He could sense her now, the girl Kuwabara was talking about. Her aura was different; he had not sensed anything like her in a while. He turned then and followed Kuwabara a small grin on h is face.

* * *

"So there are a few more left. But she is different from the rest of her kind. She gives off the feeling of the old ways. But she is not of the old ways. Her aura also gives of the sense of much experience, which one would get only in battles that normal humans can no longer take part in. This should bring about an interesting puzzle."Feeling, Yoko getting interested at the mere mention of a puzzle, I couldn't help but feel excited as well. Both silver fox and myself have always enjoyed puzzles of all kinds.

* * *

They turned down the street and headed to the movie theater where Keiko was waiting for them. Kurama turned his head slightly when he sensed a familiar aura in a tree next to them. He smiled knowing the other two didn't realize he was there. He looked up into the trees, "Hello Hiei. Do you wish to join us?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around with confused looks on their faces. Kuwabara walked over to Kurama, "where' the shrimp? I don't see him."

A "hn" could be heard as a short figure dressed in all black, except for a white cloth around his forehead and neck, jumped down from the trees. He had spiky jet black hair with whit in the shape of a star. He looked up at Kurama with an annoyed look on his face, "We need to talk Fox."

Kurama frowned but nodded, turning to Yusuke and smiled, "Sorry Yusuke, but I won't be able to come with you. Give my regards to Keiko would you?" Turning around he began walking away with Hiei.

Yusuke began to follow after them, "Hey! Don't leave me alone with Keiko and Kuwabara!" Kurama waved and continued walking never looking back.

Kuwabara doubled his fists and shook them at Yusuke, "What the Hell is that suppose to mean Urameshi?"

Yusuke turned around and sighed. Ignoring the question he continued walking to their destination "come on Kuwabara, Keiko's waiting." Kuwabara huffed and chased after him demanding he tell him what he meant.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei walked quietly next to each other for a while, "Kurama, did you sense that odd aura a little while ago?"

Kurama looked at Hiei from the corner of his eye and nodded, "It's strange but Kuwabara sensed it before I did. I didn't do anything because Yusuke and Kuwabara where around."

Hiei frowned, "Your getting soft hanging around all these humans Fox. But I will look into it and get some information from Koenma if you can. Also Kurama you might want to make that idiot forget he sensed her. We don't want him meddling in this situation he will bring in Yusuke as well. Something strange is going on and I want to find out what."

Kurama nodded, "It will not be easy but I will get something out of him." They were about to split up when Kurama stopped, "Oh, and Hiei, Koenma is hiding things from us. That is probably very important to know."

Hiei nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Kurama looked up into the sky that was already filling up with stars. "What are you hiding from us Koenma?" Kurama whispered into the wind. A star suddenly blinked out and Kurama frowned up at the empty space. Then he too disappeared into the darkness with a million questions racing through his mind.

* * *

Hiei ran deep into the woods, trees flashing past him as he moved silently. He came to a stop when he reached the pond. Starring down into its endless depths of dark water, He leapt up into a tree, letting his mind drift of as he fell into a half sleep. His eyes snapped open when he heard the bushes from under him rustle. Then a young girl with raven black hair stepped forth. His eyes widened when the water glowed a silvery color as fog rolled over the still cool water, firefly's dancing over the top.

He looked into her eyes; nothing held so much pain and loss. A pain no human can possibly ever get in their eyes in this era unless they went to the demon realm. Then he sensed it, a strange aura that should have died out years ago. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her back when she walked closer to the pond. He tried to enter her mind but a powerful wall blocked him from doing so. His eyes filled with distrust and danger. The aura around her was a strange aura. It was much different than the aura of a normal one of her kind. He waited a little while, just watching her.

* * *

Kagome tensed as a shiver ran up her spine. She could sense it, a demon. It wasn't like the others she has seen that day, it felt like a fire apparition and an ice apparition. She slowly inched toward an area of trees on the opposite side of where he was. She could only sense the general direction he was in. Since she couldn't sense where exactly he was it made her feel uneasy.

She was about to bolt but he grabbed her around the neck and slammed her against a tree, knocking the air out of her lungs. Fear clutched at her but she forced it behind her and put up a blank masked that hid her emotions. Hopping that all the training Sesshoumaru had given her paid off.

* * *

"Why does this always happen to me? Is he after the Shikon no tama? I have to protect it; I won't let it cause anymore pain. I will find a way to end its destruction, even if I must die with it, and I won't let anyone get in my way. I have come too far and lost too much to let it fall in the wrong hands."

* * *

"Tell me woman, what is this strange aura that surrounds you? It is much different than your kind, and I do not mean those pathetic humans you live with. Don't even think about lying to me either I will be able to sense it if you do."

Kagome gasped as she tried to get some air, her anger starting to flare up, "Demon, if you do not wish to be purified into dust, I suggest you put me down. I cannot be held responsible for the outcome of the situation if you do not unhand me now."

Hiei's eyes narrowed," Answer my question and I will decide whether or not it will be worth killing you. Your power is not even close to mine, so don't even try threatening me. It will not work."

"If that is you discussion demon, so be it. But don't forget, I did warn you," Kagome closed her eyes and searched deep within herself. Grabbing a hold of the power nestled deep with her soul and sent it into his hands. Hiei's felt a sharp pain shoot into his hands as a bright blue light swirled around her. A flash of light exploded from her towards him as he dropped her and attempted to dodge it.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter as well. Please review and if you have any questions I will try to answer them. So review and tell me what you think.**

**MikosWish**


	3. The Return of Evil

**Hey guess I'm back. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but it took me a while to get my story back from my first editor. Than it took a long time to get it back from my second one who chopped up my poor story. I had to redo the whole thing. Please forgive me and I hope that all my readers will come back and start reading again. I finally found a good editor who deserves praise for if it was not for her I may not have gotten to continue.**

**So here is my long awaited chapter 3. By the way I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha though I wish I did.**

_Silent Melody_

Chapter 3: The Return of Evil

Kurama walked into Koenma's office expecting to see Koenma, the demi god, yelling at George as he did throughout the day. But instead he found the room cluttered with piles upon piles of paper-work, and no Koenma to be seen. In all his years of working for the demi god, he had never seen his office full of this much paper work. A frown came upon his face as he began to hear muffled sounds from an unusually large pile of papers. If he listened very carefully he could hear muffled cry's of help coming from it. Hurrying over, kurama began to push papers aside as he dug to free the one that seemed to be trapped beneath it.

As soon as he was free Koenma's words went from a cry of help to a yell full of threats, "George! How dare you leave me like that?" But his voice died down when he noticed it wasn't the blue ogre that worked in his office with him. Koenma sighed looking up at Kurama, "Thanks Kurama, but what are you doing here? You guys where suppose to come later tonight."

Looking down at Koenma's puzzled face he could see a small paper cut at the tip of his childlike formed nose. Kurama would have chuckled at it but decided to just get down to business, "Koenma what are you hiding from us? You've been hiding it for a very long time, and unless you want Hiei to come down and force it out of you I suggest you tell me now." Koenma's face grew pale as he looked up into Kurama's serious face that held a hint of Youko behind them.

* * *

A bright flash engulfed the surroundings, Hiei barely managed to dodge it at the last second. His hand which was slightly burnt was stinging like a thousand needles and his katana was on the ground where he had to drop it from the pure energy that went into it as it began glowing a light blue. He growled at the girl now standing straight in front of him and glaring defiantly at him, with a fire that seemed to be burning deep within her eyes. Kagome was not willing to give up. She had come too far to fail now. Kagome could no longer feel fear, just anger, "Who are you Demon and what do you want?" Hiei glare at her, preparing to get into a fighting stance and was about to attack her when both sensed a sickening power.

A voice came out from the darkness of the woods; it was full of mockery and laughter, but most of all pure evil to the ears of Kagome. "I have finally found you my precious Miko." Hiei's eyes scanned the area attempting to find the source of the voice, which was slowly pissing him off just listening to it.

Kagome was petrified as she heard that voice she though had been dead long ago. Her voice slightly shaky called out to the darkness, "Naraku! How dare you come here?" Fear gripped her heart as a figure in a baboon pelt walked forward, a sneer on his face. Hiei looked at the hanyou dressed in a baboon pelt with disgust, but his eyes snapped back to the girl he had been just about to fight.

* * *

Koenma rubbed his temples as a headache slowly throbbed in his head, "As I told you Kurama, I can't tell you. Do you know what would happen if…" But was soon cut off when the two doors to his office suddenly burst open.

"Koenma we have a situation," came the frantic voice from a young woman with light blue hair who was running over and right behind her was the blue ogre George. Both faces where pale and held great fear. Surprised, Kurama and Koenma halted their conversation as the two came over.

Koenma frowned slightly, "Botan, what's going on, you know better than to come barging in here like this."

Botan stopped right in front of Koenma, shifting from one foot to another, "I know Sir, but we have a situation. It's even worse than the Dark Tournament."

George cut in, his voice making a deep but high pitched sound, "Its Naraku Sir, he's back!"

Koenma's head snapped towards George in surprise, "WHAT! You can't be serious," his voice echoed with worry.

Botan nodded her face deathly pale, "It's true. He's after it again, as well as the girl."

Kurama, who had been silent up till now frowned slightly, "What is going on Koenma?"

George spoke before Koenma could even answer, "You have to do something Koenma Sir, and he's attacking as we speak. Hiei is already their too. What are we going to do; we can't let it happen again."

Koenma quickly turned to kurama, "Hurry up to the Higurashi Shrine. Don't ask questions for now just go," his voice rose with urgency and a slight panic.

* * *

Wishing yet again that she had her bow and arrows, Kagome could only jump and dodge the tentacles Naraku attacked her with, while the short demon that had first attacked her was busy chopping up tentacles that came after him. If she could have a few minutes without being attacked she could cast a holy spell. Hiei's anger was slowly rising; he had no time for this. He risked a gland at the woman, annoyance rose in him at the sight of her struggling with the attacks. She had been swarmed by these damn things, and didn't even have the chance to even attack with her energy. It seemed that each time he slashed through one tentacle, two more would appear. He didn't even have the chance to do anything but doge and maybe swipe at a tentacle with his katana that he managed to grab before the attack.

"Spirit Gun," a deep voice bellowed from behind them, followed by a huge ball of light taking away many tentacles surrounding him and the girl. Soon the rest of his teammates came running into the battle, helping drive the tentacles back. Hiei soon saw an opening and jumped slightly in the air, slicing the fool in half that had dared to attack him.

The body fell to the floor as a voice came from the split body, "KuKuKu, I will get what I came for. I will not be denied." Right before their eyes purple smoke came off of the corpse which turned into a little wooden doll.

Yusuke walked over and stomped on it in disgust, "What the hell was that thing!"

"It was one of Naraku's puppets," the young woman quiet replied quietly. Everyone turned to look at her.

* * *

In the dark room the black cloaked figure was again watching the battle being fought, and the destruction of the puppet. The mirror glowed with an eerie white color as the figures within the mirror depths began to act out their own story in this fate filled play. "I know it hurts child, but you're going to have to face more. For your part in this sinful story has only just begun. Show me what fate you will choose. But be careful you world has not quite reached its darkest hour, who will be by your side I wonder? Will you trust anyone after all that has happened? Or will time only repeat itself?" The figure stood peering into the mirror as this fate filled play continued on. If one looked closely, one could see the weight of years hanging upon his shoulders.

* * *

"Naraku? Who the hell is Naraku?" Yusuke's annoyed voice seemed to echo the question in everyone's mind.

Kagome snapped into a defensive attitude, "Don't worry about it, it's none of your business, just forget about it."

Yusuke's voice rose to an angry, annoyed tone, "What the hell do you mean just forget about it! Our friend, as well as the rest of us where having to fight the damn thing. Then you say just forget about it, what the hell are you thinking!"

Yusuke would have gone on but had been cut off by the now pissed off Kagome whose voice rose angrily, "Who asked you to come and fight against him? Your friend wouldn't have even been in the battle if he hadn't of attacked me for no reason. So don't you dare start questioning me because you have not right?"

Yusuke was taken aback when she exploded like that. Keiko was the only other woman that had ever yelled back at him before. Kuwabara stood in shock, but then suddenly looked at Hiei, "Shrimp, how dare you attack a woman! Have you no honor in those rotten bones of your!"

Hiei just ignore Kuwabara and glared at Kagome, "You will tell us what we want now woman or you will be forced to talk. I will get it out of you one way or another."

Kagome glared angrily at Hiei, "come near me and I'll purify your demon ass. I'm going home now, if I or anyone in my house see's you, you'll be turned into dust!" With that she spun on her heels and headed towards her house.

Hiei was about to chase after but was stopped by Kurama. Kurama's calm soothing voice halted his movements as he spoke, "Hiei why don't we go and speak to Koenma? The more we get from Koenma the less we have to worry about getting out from her. Plus we can come up with a plan of action as well." They watched her walk away as a snicker came upon Hiei's face. Kuwabara was keeping himself under control at the fact that he was again being ignored, while Yusuke stood there in deep thought about the situation.

Kuwabara sighed, "Well then if we're going to Koenma's office lets hurry up, I don't want to stand here in these creepy old woods."

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review . Sorry again that it took so long to update. I hope that all of you will start reading my fic again soon. Chapter 4 is on its way. Ja ne.**

**MikosWish**


	4. New Mission

**Hey I got my fourth chapter done. I hope that all my readers will soon return. I promise to never go missing for so long again. Anyways I won't make you wait any longer to read.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Though I really wish I did.**

"_Silent Melody"_

**Chapter 4: New Mission**

As soon as she was out of their sight Kagome ran home; worry and sorrow enveloped her. "Please let them be ok," she prayed to whatever god may be listening in hopes that Naraku left her family in peace. Kagome relaxed slightly when she saw her home. Everything looked normal and she could not sense anything wrong. Her heart slammed into her rib cage as she slowly entered her house. She could here food being cooked in the kitchen which confused Kagome.

"Maybe Mom decided to fix me a meal in case I got hungry, even though I did tell her not to." Kagome could hardly breathe; her lungs just wouldn't allow her to bring in air. Her eyes widened as she looked into the kitchen. It looked as if it was her mother, but Kagome knew that the woman standing there wasn't really her mother. Anger gripped her as the rage began to flow through her veins, "Who are you, and tell me where my mother," her voice was demanding and held much promise of pain if she didn't get the answer she wanted.

The woman only turned around and smiled, the face stretching making it seem as if she was much older than her mother really was. "I swear if you don't tell me right now…" Her words where cut short when another one grabbed her from behind. The only difference was that this one looked like her Grandpa.

The woman came up right in front of her, she smelt like decay, making Kagome want to gag. "Don't worry; your Mother and Grandfather are fine at the present moment. Naraku will make sure that their comfort and happiness is taken care of."

Kagome struggled as hatred surged through her, "let them go, and what have you done to Souta!"

But the grip on her only tightened, as a frown on the woman's face, "Naraku will do with them as he wishes, as for Souta. The boy is your brother I presume. Well as for him…." A snarl came upon her face, "the boy will have to die when we find him."

Kagome's eyes widened as hope came into her, "You mean you do not have him yet?"

Another snarl came out of her lips, "lucky for the boy, he somehow managed to save himself by defeating one of our people. But no matter, we will find him, and then I'll kill him."

Kagome fought back in rage, "You will not touch him!"

The grip tightened so hard that it felt like her bones where going to snap, "The boy will die and you… You will be brought to Naraku and…"

The conversation was soon cut short as the one behind her screeched in pain, a young boys voice could be heard, "I won't let you hurt my sister!"

As soon as she was free Kagome could feel her power pulse within her very soul as she casted a holy spell at the woman, it slammed her chest sending the woman backwards as she began to burn. Her screams could be heard as she began to die an agonizing death. Kagome spun around, ready to take out the second one but found it dead on the floor, Souta standing over it shaking in fear, his eyes were wide. Kagome quickly ran over to him, she gently pried the staff he used to kill it from his hands. "Souta its ok… Everything's going to be just fine," her voice was soft and soothing as she embraced her brother in a hug attempting to comfort him.

"Kagome they took Mom and Grandpa. What are we going to do?" He clutched Kagome like she was his only lifeline left. "Don't worry Souta; I'll get them back…. I promise."

* * *

"Koenma! You damn toddler! Where the hell are you?" Yusuke's voice was loud and it trembled with the strain of trying to keep himself under control. A little squeak could be heard from behind the desk that sat in front of the large monitors. Papers were scattered all around his office, no longer in slightly neat piles. It looked like a tornado had come through the office. Koenma's head slowly rose up, his face an ashy gray color. Hiei's eyes narrowed as they all began to walk over to him. Koenma cold feel the muscles in his lungs tighten, a gulp could be heard as his eyes widened slightly.

Kurama's voice was soft, but threatening, "Now Koenma are you going to tell us what is going on, or must we force if from you?" Koenma stood up and walked over to his seat, his heart thumping in his chest like a drum beating at a fast pace rhythm.

* * *

"My dad's going to kill me. But they're not about to let me keep hiding this any longer. By the looks of it, if I don't tell them something, I'm going to find out really how painfully sharp Hiei's katana is. Why is everything against me! I'm going to have the shortest life a demi god ever had."

* * *

Koenma dropped himself in his chair; his face looked worn and tired. He was slumping slightly in a defeated posture, "I'll tell you as much as I can. But don't be surprised if it's not much. Even I don't know that much about it."

"Hn," was the only sound that Hiei made, which meant just hurry up. Sighing, he could feel all their eyes boring down upon him, "It all began around the time you died Yusuke." Koenma straightened up as he began to tell his story, "There was a large amount of power emanating from the Higurashi Shrine. We were going to find a way to seal if when a young girl was dragged down into the depths of the well by a species of demon that was supposed to have died out five hundred years ago. I would have just closed it up and ended it their but, something blocked it…"

Kuwabara interrupted, "hey wait, you didn't say what happened to the girl. The demon didn't eat her did it?"

Koenma sighed again, "No Kuwabara, if you wouldn't interrupt me, I would have told you by now. For you see…."

* * *

"Kagome what are you doing?" Souta peered at his sister questioningly.

Kagome straightened up, her body tired and stiff from lack of sleep, "I'm putting protection sutra's up around the house." A small tear went down her cheek as she remembered the training Miroku and Kaede had put her through. They had been so patient with her but tuff on her as well so she could be better protected.

* * *

"Ye must concentrate harder if ye wish to activate the sutra. There may be a time where that may be the only thing between you and death."

"I have been trying hard. I can't do it," Kagome's face was set in a deep frown as she tried to add the magic to the sutra.

"Lady Kagome, you must concentrate your entire soul on the sutra. Nothing else can be in your thoughts. Therefore clear your mind of all thoughts," Miroku's voice was calm but commanding. "Now keep trying, it is very important for you to know how to do this." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could, unknowingly the sutra began to spark, Miroku's eyes widened, "Kagome relax before…." But it was too late. The sutra had exploded, leaving three ash burnt faces.

Kaede chuckled, "Well if ye can get it to explode, I'm sure you can get the spell to work and power the sutra."

Miroku smiled, "And I know just the person, or should I say hanyou to try it on."

Kagome's laughter filled the hut, it sounded as if millions of bells where chiming. Miroku smiled, her laughter always seemed to have the affect of relieving the ache in everyone's hearts. He patted her shoulder affectingly, "Hurry and get the sutras ready, all you have to do is ease up a little and you'll get it, I'm going to find our little hanyou friend Inuyasha."

Kagome's face showed a slight startled look as she gazed at him, "Miroku I thought you were just joking. We can't use these on Inuyasha. They might hurt him."

Miroku's face lit up with a mischievous smile, "Do not worry so much Lady Kagome, they won't be very strong right now since you have never used them."

"But Miroku…."

Miroku made a tsking sound as he waved a finger in her face, "Think nothing of it Kagome, I am always happy to help a lovely young lady."

Kagome blinked in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome knew whenever Miroku stopped making sense; it was because nothing was going to change his mind.

Kagome sighed, knowing she would have to go along with it, "Thank you Miroku." Miroku smiled, which made Kagome back away' she could see the perverted side of him making its way out. His mouth began to open as if to say something, but Kagome cut him off, "I think I should have the sutras done by the time you get back with Inuyasha, but don't get back too quickly."

Miroku's lip poked out in a slight pout, "Than I'll be on my way, but I had another idea that sounded like a lot more fun."

Kagome smiled an innocent smile, "I think it would be wiser to just go get Inu."

Miroku bowed slightly, "As you wish Lady Kagome, but at least think about it," Miroku put his hands in the air, "I know, I know, go get Inuyasha."

He sighed as he walked out of the hut, "I'll return shortly with our hanyou friend."

Kagome laughed lightly, "Thanks Miroku, don't let him come back to fast."

Miroku wave his hand, the pout returning to his face, "Of course Lady Kagome. Do not worry you can count on me. I am a man of Buddha of course," with the perverted smile back on his face, then he was gone from the hut.

Kaede chuckled, "He will never change, that Hiroshi. Kagome quickly got a sutra ready. It had taken weeks to practice and now it was ready. Putting sutras up around the door of the hut, Kagome could hear Inuyasha, "Damn it Miroku! What's this all about! I'm busy as you can obviously tell."

"Yes, Yes, I know Inuyasha, but…."

Inuyasha froze as worry spread across his face, "What is it Miroku? What's wrong?"

A sad look came on his face, his head bent slightly in sorrow, "Its Kagome she…"

But before he could finish Inuyasha bolted towards the entrance, "Kagome!" As soon as he reached the entrance he was immediately thrown back, slamming into the ground, "What the hell's going on?

Miroku smiled, "As I was saying, Kagome has finally mastered the sutra of protection."

* * *

"Kagome is something wrong." Souta looked up at his older sister with worry.

A sad smile was on her face, her eyes held the years of sorrow. Looking down, Kagome hid the pain, "Of course Souta. I'm just worried about Mom and Grandpa that's all."

Souta nodded but he knew very well what was bothering her. He knew better than to bring that up thought. "We'll be able to save them right?"

* * *

"What's the Jewel of The Four Souls?" Kuwabara asked with curiosity.

Koenma sighed rubbing his temples, his head was pounding. "Idiot, don't you know anything, "Hiei muttered his face showed annoyance at what he obviously found the question stupid.

Kuwabara spun around, his hands fisted, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not an idiot!"

Kurama stepped in before it could go further, "The Jewel of Four Souls, or better known as the Shikon No Tama, is a powerful jewel that has the power to grant any wish. Or if consumed or imbedded in a demon, could raise its powers beyond anything imaginable. It could also do the same for a human but has stronger affects in the hands of demons. But if one is not enough or strong enough, the jewel will be tainted or can posses the one who has acquired it. But the jewel was suppose to have thousands upon thousands of years ago," Kurama patiently explained.

"So basically that demon, Naraku, is trying to get his hands on it," Yusuke questioned.

"That would be what Koenma just told us Yusuke," Hiei's voice was mocking with amusement.

Yusuke glared at Hiei, "I know that. Jeez Hiei what crawled up your ass and died, I've never seen you in such a mood. Hiei made a "hn" sound and looked away ignoring Yusuke's question. Looking back at Koenma with a frown on his face, "So does that mean we have to protect the jewel?"

Koenma sighed, "We can't take it from her. She is the destined guardian of the Shikon No Tama."

Annoyance spread farther on Yusuke's face, "Then what the hell are we going to do? We can't just follow her around; she already threatened to purify us if she saw us again!"

Koenma paled, knowing that once he mentioned his plan, his life would be shortened even more, "Actually you don't have to worry about this one Yusuke. Hiei is to follow her and protect her and the jewel, keeping hidden of course."

Hiei's head snapped towards Koenma, anger flaring in his eyes turning them slightly red, "What was that Koenma? I hope you aren't suggesting what I think your suggesting."

Koenma gulped, "I don't have any other options. You're the only one who can without getting caught." Getting slightly brave he continued, putting a fiery attitude behind it, "So you better not screw this up Hiei!" He flinched at the look on Hiei's face, knowing he had just gone too far. Hiei didn't like the plan, he disliked the way Koenma had just spoken to him as well, but he knew he had no choice, "Hn," was the only sound he made.

* * *

**You may be wondering why I'm posting so soon. It's to make up a little bit of how long it took. I know it's not much but I hope it helps a little for how long it took. TT goes ahead and fumes at me if you like. I will update as soon as the next chapter is ready. Till next time Ja ne.**

**MikosWish**


	5. Alone With The Forbidden

**Hey sorry it took so long to update my computer shorted out because of that idiotic computer company. Man we almost lost all of the data on our computer! Just the thought of losing all my precious data makes my blood boil. Anyways here is the chapter you all have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha though I wish I did because there are a lot of things that should have been done that haven't happened nor will it.**

"_Run from one fate only to run to another. Better to chance destiny's winds than to break against them."_

_By Wing Tei Sun_

"_Silent Melody"_

_Chapter 5: Alone With The Forbidden_

Annoyance flowed through Hiei's veins, having just left on the mission Koenma had just assigned him. Botan, the ferry girl, better known to the humans as the grim reaper was hovering over his head. Her all too cheery mood was beginning to irritate him, but he said nothing. He was above such things as not keeping a tight leash on his emotions. As well as the demon blood that flowed through his veins. He couldn't believe he was the one being sent to baby sit the stupid woman, a Miko.

* * *

"And don't forget Hiei….. You can't kill her, she's too important." Hiei huffed. They were almost to Kagome's house. Botan sighed, as she floated above Hiei on her boat oar. Uncomfortable with the silence she began to fiddle with part of her pink kimono that day in hopes the color would cheer him up. But only remembered to late that there was no way it would change the mood of the now very annoyed Hiei.

* * *

She couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He was the forbidden child, one who could never know love. Or at least he wouldn't allow himself to have such feelings; he found such feelings for the weak. "I hope he can find someone someday." Looking at Hiei, she began to study him slightly. "This mission may do him a world of good." Smiling slightly to herself as the gears in her mind began to turn, "Maybe he'll end up liking someone during the mission." Blinking in surprise at the sudden glare Hiei was sending her way, now realizing she had still been staring right at him. Feeling uncomfortable she could feel her hand reaching up to scratch the back of her head. "I hope he wasn't reading my thoughts… I better go before I find out whether he did or not."

* * *

Hiei glared at Botan who had been staring at him with the oddest smile on her face. She was now laughing uncomfortably, while scratching the back or her head. She also looked like she had been caught doing something she knew she shouldn't have been doing. Tempted to invade her mind, Hiei decided he much rather not know and stayed out. "Well Hiei this is where I leave you, "Smiling Botan quickly opened a portal back to Koenma's office and flew through. Hiei huffed as he came upon a barrier near the house. Annoyance flashed across his face as he studied the barrier for a few moments.

A smirk crossed his face as a small opening appeared in the barrier. Knowing very well that the woman would not be able to sense what he had just done. After stepping through the hole the barrier closed instantly. Hiei quickly scanned the area, finding that she was somewhere in the house on his right, he leapt into an unnaturally large tree. It spoke of an age long gone, its ancient branches still strong and steady even after all the centuries it existed in. Just like the girl, a strange aura surrounded the ancient tree. It seemed as if to be whispering of all that has transpired here. Hiei frowned slightly. He could hear a faint melody drifting from the house.

Kagome sat at her desk staring down at the sword that was once in the hands of one who had said cared for her. If her heart wasn't already shattered, Kagome was sure it would have luckily for her Souta had been tired and had decided to go to bed. She was pretty sure he was terrified right now. Sighing she closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She stayed like this for some time until that haunting melody drifted to her ears, stiffening at first. Her eyes snapped open. A glazed look slowly crept across her eyes. Kagome stood up and walked outside, the melody echoing in her mind. Than as soon as the melody came it was gone as soon as she was standing before the tree. Inuyasha had been pinned to…. The Goshinboku…

* * *

"She shouldn't know that I'm here. Does that strange music have something to do with this? Well whatever it is I'm going to have to get rid of it. Damn it why did that stupid fool have to send me on this damn mission? Kurama could have done this mission just as easily as I could. Plus if he was found he would be able got charm himself out of it with that personality of his, and since I can't kill her, I can't let her catch me."

* * *

Kagome sighed; she would have to wake Souta up soon. Their first day of school was today. She was glad that it had been summer time when her brother had found her unconscious that day. The only problem was that she had to find a new school on her own now that her mother was gone. A chuckle escaped her lips as she stared down at the soft grass beneath her feet. The early mornings dew drops glittered in the light of the rising sun. The only reason she had to attend a new school for her last year was because she had missed to many days at her old one. Sadness weighed down on her heart, as little crystal like tears began to gather in her eyes.

Because of her journeys to the feudal era she had to go to a new school. Not that it mattered really. She no longer had friends at her old school; they had begun to distance themselves from her. Then they just left her to rot. She remembered the day when even Hojo left her. Knowing that if him of all people left her that she would forever be alone in her own time. Her mind played back that sad day that even now pains her to remember.

* * *

Kagome walked up the steps with a frown on her face. Her two best friends had just told her that they could no longer be friends. The steps leading to the building seemed to darken and fill with fore boding as an eerie silence filled her ears. She could no longer hear the laughter of people that surrounded her. But she soon snapped out of it when she saw Hojo. The one friend that wouldn't leave her behind. A smile graced her face as she ran up the steps cracked with age. "Hey Hojo, I'm back."

The boy Hojo turned and upon seeing who it was, the smile left his face and was replaced with that of discomfort, "He….Hello Kagome."

Kagome's smile soon faded from her face "Is something wrong Hojo, did I offend you in some way?"

Kagome slowly reached out as if to place a hand on his shoulder. Just as her hand was about to touch him Hojo slapped it away slightly, a fearful look on his face, "Don't touch me!"

Tears filled her eyes, "What did I do? If I did something wrong please tell me Hojo."

Hojo shook his now pale face; everything around them seemed to slow down to almost a stop. Backing away, Hojo looked into her eyes, "You've changed Kagome. I don't understand what feels so wrong about you, but I don't like it… I'm really sorry but I don't think we can be friends."

With that everything seemed to speed up as everyone went into the building, Hojo turning and disappearing into the crowd. Kagome just stood there until she was the only one standing there. The bell for school rang, but it sounded as if it was so far away. Soon she soon she stood there all alone. That day Kagome had run all the way home crying. People would leap to the side to get out of the way. She couldn't believe it. Out of everyone she had not thought that even the kind gentle Hojo would abandon her.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she shook her head to get rid of the unwanted memories. Soon she had her brother up and was dropping him of at school. Before entering the school Souta turned and hugged Kagome, clutching her much like last night when their mother and grandfather where taken. "Be careful Kagome, I have a really bad feeling. So please, please be careful."

Surprised Kagome looked down at her brothers serious but fearful face, "Don't worry Souta, everything is going to be fine. I promise." Her hand stroked his hair lovingly in a soothing manner.

He nodded then quickly ran into the school. Taking a deep breath Kagome turned to head to her new school. But she was soon lost and found herself in an empty alleyway. Kagome shivered as all of the shadows seemed to tower over her. The sound of her footsteps echoed through the damp ally. Shivering again Kagome got the feeling that she wasn't alone. A snicker broke the silence making the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end, Kagome jumped when she heard a crunch, only to find that she had stepped on an unusually large bug. A man slowly stepped out of the shadows, his hair was dark purple and it came down to his eyes. She stared into his eyes that glowed with a blue metallic color.

Kagome tried to move but her body seemed to be frozen in place. Panic seized her as she struggled to move. She tried to scream as he suddenly grabbed her and dragged her through what looked like a portal, but no sound escaped her lips as they were soon surrounded by trees that where large and exotic. Without skipping a beat the man ran as fast as he could. Trees slapped her face, putting little cuts on her face. Kagome's face was soon slamming into the ground as her captor was suddenly sent flying into a tree, yelling in pain as a huge gash in his right shoulder bleed fiercely.

Unable to move anything but her eyes, Kagome looked around only to find that her rescuer was the demon who had attacked her yesterday. His eyes where a dangerous red as he slowly walked over to the demon. The demon now on the ground began to back away in fear, his voice quivering seeming to know who this new foe was. "Hiei! I didn't know she was yours. I was just following orders."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, his feet which were barely touching the forest floor, "Who gave you these orders? Answer me quickly and your death will be quick."

Kagome stared in shock, until the demons words settled in, her voice rose in anger, "I am not HIS! I belong to no one!

The man looked at her with confusion. Hiei glared at her with annoyance, "Be quiet woman!" His eyes shifted back to the fool who dared to come after the one he was in charge of protecting, which meant as long as she was under his protection she belonged to him. Kagome's anger slowly rose. She wanted to yell at him for silencing her, but had a feeling she should keep her mouth shut. Her captor who was now becoming slightly braver came to his feet, no birds chirped as if they knew the outcome. He rushed at Hiei when his head was turned towards the woman.

His breath caught in his throat. A sharp pain was in his abdominal area, warm liquid could be felt as it slowly made its way down his body. Looking down he found Hiei's sword deep within his body, the world slowly seemed to fade as his body hit the ground. Deaths shadow swept across his eyes that were frozen with a surprised expression. Kagome knew he had not seen the one she now knew as Hiei coming. Slowly birds one again began to silently chirp to each other of the sudden events. Hiei looked at Kagome, his voice held a commanding tone, "Follow me." He was about to walk in the North direction when he noticed she wasn't even going to follow.

As he looked at her a defiant look was spreading across her face, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Hiei glared at her, "You will come with me or you can die here." When she still would not budge an evil smile crossed his face as he took a step towards her. A shiver that ran down Kagome's spine set all of the hair on her neck on edge, just by seeing the expression on his face and the deep smoldering fire that seemed to burn in Hiei's eyes. But a strange feeling that she dared not try to describe made her body shiver in anticipation as the demon before her advanced towards her. Hiei could feel a thrill race through his body as she stood her ground not backing away from him.

* * *

**Thanks again for continuing to read my fanfic. I will be starting a new fanfic soon. I am almost done with it. It is called A World Gone Dark. But I will warn you it's going to be a Dark Fic. I am not sure if I am going to make it a crossover or not. But if I do it will be later on. So I hope you don't mind if lots of the characters die. Thanks Sylvannaster for all my ideas on this fic and look forward to your reviews. See you all later. Ja ne**

**MikosWish**


	6. Calling To You

**Hey, I am back sorry it took so long to update. I have decided to start making my chapters get longer and longer. Therefore, I hope you enjoy this one. The next will be even longer. Oh and all those who do not review please do. I would really like to know what people think of this story. Therefore, I can know what people think and make sure to let me know if you think I am making it get to long.**

**Disclaimer I do not won Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho though I wish I did. Sadly I enjoy the stories on fan fiction more than the real one.**

_By Kuroi Sabato_

"_Her Pristine form, born in darkness like tea leaf's flower. If I do not see her, I shall go mad with love. My own path abandoned, without regret."_

"_Silent Melody"_

Chapter 6: Calling To You

"There where? How the Hell did they get there?" Koenma's fist slammed down on his desk, sending many of his files and documents flying.

Botan stared at the floor with a pale face, "I… I do not know Sir. A demon had opened a portal and dragged her through. It closed behind Hiei when he ran through it."

Botan fidgeted under Koenma's deep stare," Botan how did the demon open a portal? Wait…" Clutching his head Koenma's face went ghostly white, "We have to get them out of there now! If my father finds out about this, there is no telling what he will do to me.

Botan open a portal this instant and get Yusuke!" Botan fidgeted even more, her eyes going from side to side, "I can't open one Koenma Sir. At least not in the area they are in."

Koenma stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, but then quickly closing it, he walked closer to her, "Why is that Botan?"

Sighing Botan looked into Koenma's eyes, worry shining in her own as she spoke with a quiet soft voice, "There in the Demon Lords land. If I open a portal there he's going to be very angry, and you already signed a contract stating that we will not open a portal anywhere near his lands."

Koenma was frozen in fear at the memory of his meeting with one of the greatest demon lords that had ever lived and is still living. "Botan how close to them can we open the portal?"

Sighing, the ferry girl looked at her feet, "It would take a few days and maybe more for the others to catch up to them… But knowing the demon lord he will probably get to them first."

Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples as a headache began to form, "Go get Yusuke and the others, we have to at least try. Brief them as quickly as you can on the current situation. But for heaven's sake tell Yusuke that if they meet the demon lord they are not to say a word. Kurama will be the one to speak to him since he won't screw this up." With that, said Botan quickly left in search of the others, leaving Koenma in his office still filled to the brink in documents.

* * *

The trees flew by in a blur; Kagome's body had become numb from being carried over Hiei's shoulder for so long. She could not believe it, he had just grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulders and started running. A glare was spread across her face. She would have purified him by now but she did not really know where she was or how to get back home. Anger spread through her at the treatment she was receiving. In fact, from what it seemed like the angrier she got the more he picked up his pace as if to laugh at her. Though she did have to admit he was faster than Inuyasha….. Much faster than Inuyasha. "Put me down now or I'm going to purify you! And I mean this instant!" Hiei suddenly stopped unexpectantly, making Kagome's head slam against his back. When Kagome looked behind her she saw the entrance to a cave, making her nervous.

A smirk crossed Hiei's face as he flipped her off his shoulder, letting her drop at his feet with a thud. "Ow! Did you have to drop me like that? You could have been gentler you know!" Hiei's smirk just spread across his face as he gave her his back and entered the cave. Kagome's face grew red hot with anger at his disrespect. She had been around demons long enough to know what that meant. But soon forgot her anger as she took in her surroundings. The cave Hiei had just disappeared into was not made of the grayish black rocks a cave was usually made from. Instead it was blue topaz that seemed to have been carved into a design around the doors that she had also just noticed. The design upon closer inspection showed the four legendary guardians. Suzaku, Seiryu, Byako, and Genbu, the four legendary Hero's who took up the names of China's legendary guardians to bring honor back to them when China began to fall into darkness, forsaking their gods.

Musashi Miyamoto who bore the mark of Suzaku, wielded the sword of fire. Nakagawa Takamori baring the mark of Seiryu wielded the bow of wind. Asai Katsui with the mark of Byako wielded the staff of earth who was the only female out of the four. And finally the one with the mark of Genbu Takeda Mitsunari who wielded the spear of water. Ancient words where carved around the design. The words were so old that she didn't even recognize it. Not to mention it probably wouldn't be in any text book or ancient documents recorded.

Humans had probably never seen it before. Kagome was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a, "Hn," from the entrance. Hiei stood waiting at the entrance, sighing when all she did was look at him with a strange look in her eyes, "Woman are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in while I figure out where we are?"

Kagome blushed when she realized how long she had been standing there like a dolt. Walking over, her blush fading, Kagome decided to ask the question forming in her mind, "What's this cave? What is the language that surrounds the four legendary guardians?"

Hiei frowned slightly, "Stupid women what the hell are you talking about? It's just a normal cave. Now quit standing there like an idiot."

Kagome glared at him, her voice rising, "What the hell do you think I mean, I mean that!" Her voice faded as she looked at the entrance where her finger was pointed. What was a second ago a very well designed entrance with blue Topaz was now a normal cave. Kagome stared in confusion, irritating Hiei even more, making him impatient. "Woman would you hurry up. I'm not waiting here all day!" Rage flooded her mind as her voice rose to a high pitched scream, "I'm Kagome! K! A! G! O! M! E! Ka-Go-Me! Not stupid, woman, bitch, wench, fool…. It's Kagome, so you better use it." Amusement flashed across Hiei's face for an instant before it became emotionless and untouchable once again.

* * *

A windowless room glowed dimly as a tall figure stood bent over some parchment. A small figure soon bolted into the room gasping for breath, "My Lord!"

Frowning the figure straightened up from his work. His voice as smooth and calm as a gentle flowing river, "I thought I told you not to bother me when I'm working in here."

"Forgive me My Lord but you said to come and get you no matter what if the contract was broken!" Whimpered the small figure as he coward before the one he called Lord.

Frowning, the Lord stared down at his adviser, "Hmmm I was not expecting him to be so foolish so soon. What direction are they in?"

"To the South My Lord, there are two of them at present. They didn't open the portal themselves from what I can tell, but they are on your lands none the less. Plus its quite obvious one of them belongs to him. Those worthless mongrels, how dare they break the contract that you so kindly gave them My Lord."

"Enough… It does not matter. We leave now, ready everything for our departure," walking past his adviser, he headed out the door, His adviser following right on his heels like a dog.

"My Lord I have already set everything for our departure."

* * *

Yusuke growled out in annoyance, "Now tell me again why we were sent here!"

Kurama sighed, frustration plain on his face, "Because Yusuke... Hiei and that girl Kagome were sent through a portal and we need to find them and bring them back."

Yusuke swatted at a few branches that whacked him in the face, "So why couldn't Kuwabara come along? And Damn it why so far away from where they're at!"

Rubbing his temples Kurama sighed once again as they continued on, "Because Yusuke, Koenma made a deal with the Demon Lord that owns this land. He did so because if went on his land that worked for him than he would have went after Koenma. Koenma himself is afraid of him on account that this demon is one of the strongest demons that exist."

Frowning Yusuke let this sink in, "Then if we get caught by him we're going to be force to fight him?"

Kurama paused for a second, "I hope we are not forced to Yusuke, and to answer your other question he hates humans. He hates half breeds as well, maybe even more, The only reason you got to come along is because we need one other person just in case."

* * *

Kagome's annoyance was spreading the longer she was with him. First he forced her to leave the only shelter they had at the time. Than he'd been pushing her without rest to god knows where. It was a good thing she had been in the feudal era for so long or she wouldn't be lasting as long as she was. She again thought about the cave entrance and its strange appearance and disappearance. Soon though her thoughts forgot about the cave and once again began to drift back to those days that she longed to live in once again. The days where she fought alongside all the others. Soon drifting to memories she longed to forget, the memories of when Inuyasha began to change and drift away…. Distancing himself from everyone….. Everyone including herself….

* * *

Kagome held the crying fox cub close to her as she glared at Inuyasha. Her face growing red with rage, "Inuyasha how could you do that to Shippo! You went too far. What's gotten into you Inuyasha? You could have killed him!"

Inuyasha huffed, a glare firmly plastered on his face, "He's fine... He's a demon after all... It shouldn't be that simple to kill him..."

Miroku frowned, "Inuyasha, Shippo is only ten. He may be a demon but at his age it could seriously hurt him. Or worse, kill him.

Inuyasha huffed, "whatever… I'm leaving for a short time. Don't bother following me." With that said Inuyasha bolted, disappearing into the woods leaving Kagome puzzled.

"Miroku what's wrong with Inuyasha? He's been acting strange, and he's been running off a lot too." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Miroku quickly stood and gathered her into his arms in an attempt to comfort the sobbing girl. For once not groping or making a comment that would result in a slap or in his case a beating. Kagome's head buried into Miroku's shoulder as she cried, "Why is he becoming so violent? Why is he changing so much? I don't even know this Inuyasha anymore."

Sango came walking back into camp, her hair damp from a bath. Frowning slightly, Sango walked over picking up the now quiet Shippo, "What happened now?"

Miroku sighed, still rubbing Kagome's trembling back, "It's Inuyasha again. I'm afraid he's gotten worse. He risked young Shippo's life this time."

Sango looked at them with shock. "What's gotten into him," her voice was soft and sad. Her eyes held worry as she peered at Kagome knowing how deeply her sister cared for him.

* * *

"Quit Slacking and hurry up," Hiei stated as he grabbed her wrist and began to drag her along faster. Hiei soon stopped, his eyes narrowing as he looked around. Kagome's muscles tensed up as she sensed a powerful demonic energy coming at them at high speed. She couldn't sense exactly the energy… It was being blocked too well. Hiei suddenly flung her behind him as a demon drifted into view. Kagome couldn't see what the demon looked like, for Hiei stood in her view.

Then a voice from the past drifted to her ears. It sounded like that of a smooth flowing river, but a river that held a warning of danger if crossed wrong. "I suggest you leave the Miko were she is and be gone from my presence."

Hiei smirked, "Oh and are you going to try and make me if I don't?" The demons eyes narrowed as he moved his feat slightly to get into a fighting stance, his very presence alone demanded respect. A respect that even Hiei had to give him.

Just as Hiei drew his katana, Kagome bolted past him, launching herself at the demon before all of it could fully process through his mind. Kagome felt the familiar fabric of a friend that she had thought to be gone, "Sesshoumaru-sama your alive!" A

n arm could be felt going around her back as his voice, which she had missed so much, "What makes you think that I would not live out those pathetic, weak fools? We will discuss this later for now though."

Sesshoumaru gently removed Kagome and was about to attack Hiei when Kagome stopped him, "It's ok he's on my side. He rescued me from another demon Sesshoumaru." Hiei walked over frowning, seeing that the they obviously knew each other but still not letting is guard down, which meant that Koenma was hiding more than what he told them about the Miko.

Sesshoumaru looked at Hiei with narrowed eyes, "I thank you for your assistance, but you are now no longer needed. So leave now and I will let you go after traveling on my lands instead of killing you."

Hiei glared, his voice was calm but held force, "I have a job to do!"

Sesshoumaru straightened up, his eyes narrowed, "What is this job you are referring too?"

Hiei smirked, "That is of no concern to you."

Sesshoumaru growled, the woods going silent as it began to turn from night to day, "Oh no," Kagome's voice drawing everyone's attention to her. "I have to get home. Souta is probably worried sick about me!"

A sigh could be heard as both watched the now frantic Miko. "Woman lets go," Hiei began to walk towards her but stopped as he heard a silent warning growl come from the Demon Lord.

"You guys quit fighting I need to get home. Not to mention I don't know where the hell I am," Kagome's face was starting to get red. A sure sign that she was angry.

Suddenly the bushes rustled and out popped Sesshoumaru's retainer, "Jaken it's you... Don't scare me like that," Kagome's startled voice. "I thought you would be dead by now, I'm glad you're still alive."

"There you are I have been looking for you. Of course I'm still alive; I'm Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer why wouldn't I be. Come along we must go find Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Jaken I'm right behind you," Sesshoumaru's calm voice startled the poor old retainer, making him clutch his heart as he tried to slow his heart down. "Jaken we are leaving. When we return prepare two rooms."

Before Jaken could answer Hiei's annoyed voice drew Sesshoumaru's attention with a glare, "There will be no need for that. We are not coming along. I will be returning her home where she belongs."

Seeing this as an insult, Sesshoumaru growled preparing to get into a battle stance, when Kagome suddenly put a hand on his arm. "Please Sesshoumaru; I have to get back to my brother. I promise to come back another time under better circumstances," Kagome's voice was pleading.

Darkness fell as Kagome and Hiei traveled on. It had been two hours since Sesshoumaru pointed them in the direction they would need to go to be able to reach the area Koenma was allowed to open portals. Eventually they had to stop and make camp. Hiei sighed as a notable, "Hn," escaped him as he noticed Kagome was hungry. Though she tried hard to hide it, she was pretty hungry. She hadn't eaten all day long. Knowing Koenma would badger him if he let her starve, he set off to go hunting, telling her to stay put. Kagome started a fire as she waited for Hiei to return, a small smile swept across her face as the familiar sounds of the woods echoed around her. Letting her eyes close, she listened; wanting to hold on to that feeling that she has missed for so long.

Startled out of her thoughts, Kagome's eyes snapped open only to find Hiei standing in front of her impatiently holding a dead rabbit. If it wasn't for the feudal era Kagome wouldn't know how to cook it, let alone get herself to eat it. Lucky for her he had already skinned it for her. Hiei was slightly surprised that she knew how to cook it and decided that was another thing to add on the list of things that went with what Koenma didn't tell them. Soon after Kagome fell asleep, Hiei not too far away from her. He glared at her angrily. It wasn't for the fact that she was human or that he had to babysit her. But for the fact that his demon side was getting restless and he didn't know why. Sighing, Hiei opened his Jagon and closed his eyes so he too could get some sleep. His Jagon would warn him of any danger. The hooting of owls and the chirping of insects was the last thing he heard for the night.

Kagome woke to the birds chirping, comfortable warmth surrounded her. Sighing, knowing the fire apparition named Hiei was probably impatiently waiting for her to get up. As she tried to get up she found herself being held down by an unknown force. Fear struck her and she opened her eyes but froze in shock when she saw what was holding her down. Hiei was now curled up behind her, his arm around her waist pressing her close to him. His face was buried deep within her hair, and the other arm which she just noticed was around her collar bone.

She didn't know why or when he had snuggled up behind her, but what she did know was that he wasn't going to be happy when he woke up. Kagome began to try and pull herself free. A smile crossed her face when it got to the point where all she had to do was one more tug. Suddenly her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her. A deep growl seemed to vibrate out of his chest and his grip tightened, blocking her escape. Though he was not hurting her, he might when he awoke. Kagome's fear began to rise within her, her heart pounding like that of a rabbit who knew it was going to die. Hiei in his sleep, sensing her fear, relaxing his arms slightly. His growls turned into more of a growling hum. She could feel him nuzzling her spine in an attempt to calm her.

Not really knowing why, Kagome found her body relaxing. Again that silent melody seemed to echo out of nowhere. But for some reason it didn't scare her, instead her body began to relax even more. Her eyes grew heavy, the sounds of morning fading away with the light of dawn. Breath slowing, the only thing that did not fade away was the deep comforting purr that came from Hiei. His warmth surrounding her as sleep took once again.

Hiei could hear that silent melody in his head again. He was beginning to really gate that sound, every time he heard that melody something happened that really pissed him off. From what his Jagon told him there was no danger. But for some reason he felt warm and really relaxed. Not to mention his demon side seemed to be unusually content. Moving his head slightly he could feel something soft rubbing his cheek. He was always up before the birds even woke, let alone chirping. An interesting smell drifted to his nose, it smelled like Sakura blossoms and fresh rain. This strange warmth… Where had he felt it before? Hiei sighed, and frowned. He decided he better get the idiot up and catch up on lost time. Hiei opened his eyes, shock suddenly shot through him.

* * *

**I have finally finished the sixth chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been stuck on some parts of it. I will be making my chapters a little longer for a short time so that way I don't drag it on. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. I don't mind if you're saying that you didn't enjoy it. I like to know the different views of people's thoughts. Don't worry even though I have started another fanfic called A World Gone Dark. I will continue writing this one. So please review it will be much appreciated. Thank you to all those who have been loyally reading my fic and I'm glad that you have been enjoying it so far. Till next time Ja ne.**

**MikosWish**


	7. Memories of The Past

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. But I have had a lot of school work to take care of. Not to mention that I also have another story that I am working on. So I ask that all my readers will be patient. I thank those who have so far. Not to mention it was a while before my editor Demon got the chance to edit it. Demon says that if you are not patient she will hunt you all down lol. Anyways please enjoy this chapter. I hope it answers some of your questions. Oh and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. It makes me so happy to read them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. But I do own many of the details that I have put into this story.**

_By Kuroi Sabato_

"_Staggering across the sky. Crying in sorrow, Its homeland lost.. A broken dream."_

_By Wing Tai Sun_

"_For all of our fine ways we are in danger._

_For all our virtues there is a weakness._

_For every dream there is danger."_

"_Silent Melody"_

_Chapter 7: Memories of The Past_

For the first time in his life, Hiei's body suddenly froze up. Lying snuggled up within his arms was none other than Kagome. Hiei's left arm was underneath hers, up between her breasts holding onto her shoulder. While his right arm was wrapped around her waist in a possessive grip, he had her sleeping form pinned against him. His face was pressed against her shoulder blade, explaining what he rubbed against upon waking. A smoldering glare spread upon his face like a wild fire scorching and spreading upon the dry plains. Hiei tried to jerk his arms away but the way she laid on his left arm right arm and clutched his right arm, he was trapped. Her scent began to filter into his senses, making him feel as if he was floating up into the clouds, making his mind a bit sluggish.

Growling slightly, Hiei shook his head and began to get angry at the human that lay upon him. The confusion she was placing onto him was disturbing, and he did not like being confused. Hiei shifted slightly so that his lips were right next to her ears. His deep voice held a hint of threat, as he whispered into her ear like fog rolling in from the bay, "Woman, if you do not remove yourself from me than I will be forced to do so for you." When she didn't respond he frowned deeply. He began to pull harder in an attempt to get free, for he knew very well that the woman wouldn't be able hold him down like that, let alone be able to sleep through him moving around like that. Then he heard that strange melodic sound, faintly drifting away. Hearing this, Hiei began to growl a bit louder in frustration. He knew for a fact that the strange melody had something to do with this. Hiei suddenly froze as; Kagome's piercing scream of agony sent a possessive shiver though him.

* * *

Kagome stared into the face that was so much like her own. Kikyo stood there before her with a smirk on her face. "Incarnate, do you really believe that Inuyasha loves you? Inuyasha is mine. If you were not in the way, then I would not even consider your death. But because you are, once Inuyasha finally makes it known who he truly loves… I will have him kill you." Kikyo's voice held no warmth; it was as cold as her lifeless body.

Kagome couldn't figure it out, but there was something wrong with Kikyo. But Kagome soon forgot about that feeling as her anger began to rise, "Inuyasha would never do such a thing, he loves me! He's not like that!" Kikyo just laughed and shook her head, sheer amusement spread across her face.

"My dear Incarnate, do you really believe he is in love with you? Are you that naïve not to realize that it's only me he sees when he looks at you? He could never truly love you for who you are, because he would forever see you as a poor mirror reflection of me. You shall see my dear Incarnate; you shall see soon enough of whom Inuyasha truly loves. Then he will fulfill his promise to me and we shall go to hell together.

* * *

Kagome soon found Kikyo to speak the truth. But Kagome could not shake the fact that the situation with Inuyasha and Kikyo seemed so very strange to her. But again she forgot about her strange feeling as Inuyasha's eyes began to bleed a blood red, a deep throated growl seeped out of him. Everyone's head shot up from their current tasks. Miroku slowly rose from the fire he had been tending to, his staff clutched tightly in his hand. Shippo cowered in Kagome's protective embrace as Sango slowly got in front of Kagome... Just in case. A shiver ran down Kagome's back, causing Inuyasha's head to snap towards her. Leaping into the air, Inuyasha lunged at here. Sango brought her Harikoutsu up to block the blow that never came. Looking forward, Miroku's back was to her as he held off Inuyasha with his staff. His teeth gritted together as the half-breed Inuyasha kept on trying to break past him.

"Sango take Kirara and get Shippo and Kagome out of here! Lead them to the well, "Miroku's voice was strained as he attempted to hold off Inuyasha.

"But Miroku…"

"Go Sango! I do not know how much longer I can hold him!" Miroku's voice was demanding, causing Sango to spin around and grab Kagome, who was currently clutching Shippo tightly to herself, and then resumed to runoff into the woods calling Kirara to her. Miroku pulled out his ofuda's and began to chant as Inuyasha pulled back and began to attack once again. As soon as his ofuda's no longer seemed to take effect, Miroku attempted to bring his staff up to protect himself, but was to slow. Miroku's staff was flung out of his grasp as he was tackled to the ground. Inuyasha soon cut off the path of oxygen in his lungs. His world began to fade as he scratched at the clawed hands that dug deep into his throat. Miroku lost sense of reality; he did not even notice the warm liquid running out and down his throat. He felt no pain as Inuyasha tore out his throat and begin to rip out the insides of his stomach. Darkness overtook him, and then a beautiful melody drew him far away from all the pain and darkness that the world brought to the living. The last image he saw as he faded away was of him free of his kazaana. Sango happily married to him with wonderful children that looked just like her.

Sango cried as the feeling of lose overshadowed her heart. She knew without a doubt that Miroku had died. Forcing herself to get it together, she turned to Kagome, knowing what she must do. "Kagome I'm going to have to stay behind… You must escape with Shippo and Kirara…. Don't let him get the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome paled as she shook her head at Sango, "You can't…. Don't leave us Sango... We need you," Her voice coming out in a pleading whisper.

Sango shook her head, a sad smile upon her face, "If you are to survive, then I must stay behind... A sacrifice must be made for the good of all." Then Sango leapt off of Kirara's back, Harikoutsu ready. Kirara sped forward as a strange howl of sorrow flowed from her. Shippo reached one small clawed hand towards the fast fading form of Sango. Sango stood with grace and without fear, leaving the picture of a true warrior in their minds.

"Sango! Sango! SANGO!" Shippo shook in Kagome's arms as Kagome began to cry, hearing Shippo's desperate cry for their friend.

Sango stood waiting for Inuyasha, looking tall and proud. She didn't even bother trying to fool herself into thinking that she would ever see her friends again in this lifetime. But maybe, just maybe she could save them from the same fate she knew she now faced. Inuyasha bounded into the small clearing where Sango stood waiting. Inuyasha looked much like a rabbi infested dog; minus the foam of slobber rabid dogs usually had dripping from their snarling muzzles. Inuyasha's eyes were wild as they snapped mechanically back and forth, settling on Sango's battle stance form. The scent of Sakura blossoms and fresh rain drifted to his nose. It was Kagome's scent that he could smell, not Sango's scent of fresh cut wood. The scent of Sakura blossoms and fresh rain sent Inuyasha into a mad and wild attack, catching Sango off guard, who was trying to swing her Harikoutsu before it was too late.

Inuyasha had already seen this coming and ducked. AS soon as the air above him made a whooshing sound, Inuyasha swung his fist into her soft belly that had been left wide open. The air rushed out of Sango's lungs, but she could not fail her friend. Ignoring the pain, as well as the blood that flowed from her stomach and down her leg, Harikoutsu still in hand, she swung it down only to hit the ground, sending a crack through her weapon. Again Inuyasha had dodged and retaliated from behind her. This time Sango was ready, Harikoutsu was sung just in time to block his attack. Her eyes widened as Harikoutsu exploded into pieces. Inuyasha slapped her, sending her flying into a tree. A sharp pain shot through her. Looking down Sango whimpered in pain at the site of a tree branch stabbing through her abdomen. A choking, gasping came from Sango as blood flowed from her mouth. Her body began to convulse, sending her eyes to the back of her head. There she died, and as the darkness overtook her, Sango could see Miroku. She could see the soft smile upon his face as he stood there holding his hand out to her.

The tree's rushed past as Kirara ran at full speed towards the bone eaters well. A snarl sounded through the woods as it began to rain. It was, as if the heavens were crying out for redemption for those that had died this day and for those in the future. Kagome was already drenched to the bone. She held Shippo for dear life, afraid that if she let go he would be lost to her. Hope came with the rain; if it rains then it may sweep away their scent. Maybe Inuyasha won't catch them... Maybe he will give up… Maybe he didn't kill the others… there were too many maybes. Kagome knew it was futile to hope. Tears mixed with rain as they rushed on. Shippo screamed as an in raged Inuyasha rushed towards them. His veins could be seen pulsing and glowing. Blood dripped from Inuyasha's Hakama, as well as from on his face. His hair which was once beautiful silver was matted and stained red. His skin turned as gray as an aged corpse. Kagome's scream was caught in her throat; making it so only a pitiful croaking sound escaped her.

Inuyasha charged after Kirara's retreating form, managing to knock the neko demon of balance, sending her and her riders to the forest floor. Kagome screamed as she and Shippo flew and skidded across the earth shredding her cloths and arms as she shielded the young fox cub. Shippo clutched tightly to Kagome, terror filled his mind. He was afraid to lose the last motherly figure he would ever allow to get so close to him. Kirara could be heard attempting to keep the in raged demon from reaching Kagome. Inuyasha's fist made a cracking impact with the side of Kirara's head shredding at her weak pints. Kirara tried to fight back, but Inuyasha's power and speed rose to an unnatural level. Blood sprayed everywhere with each blow Kirara received. Her body slumped to the floor as Kagome struggled to hold on to the fox cub currently trying to get to Kirara. For once Kagome wished that she did not remove the commanding beads that once gave Kagome the power to subdue the hanyou.

Kirara soon died as an image of Sango's village seemed to surround her. Sango was laughing happily with Kohaku. The sun was bright and laughter could be heard mixing with the beautiful songs sung by the birds. Strangely, the perverted monk Miroku was there as well. He held onto Sango's hand lovingly. A soft expression was upon his face. Kirara ran towards them happily, wanting to get away from whatever nightmare world she had just been in. Kagome watched deaths shadow pass over the now lifeless form that just seconds ago had been a living healthy friend. Forgetting the pain in her legs, Kagome bolted further into the woods.

Heading into the thicker part of the woods, still clutching Shippo in her arms. He no longer tried to struggle, just went limp with shock. Kagome's wet cloths made it difficult to run, as she constantly tripped or got slapped in the face by a branch. Soon she could hear Inuyasha racing after her. Crystal like tears rushed down her cheeks as Shippo began to shake as if he was convulsing with spasms. He clutched his tiny fists in her cloths, whimpering with fear. Kagome screamed as she felt a sharp pain shoot a crossed her back as Inuyasha's claws connected with their target. "Mommy! No don't hurt my Mommy!" Shippo began screaming as he seemed to be lost in his own trance. Images of a woman he once called mother. A snarl could be heard as Inuyasha continued to attack Kagome.

Shippo suddenly shot out of Kagome's arms screaming, "Don't touch my Mommy! FOX FIRE!" Bluish flames shot towards Inuyasha as the fox cub attempted to save Kagome. The flames did nothing, Inuyasha only shot towards the small kitsune. Slapping the kitsune out of mid air, sending him into a tree with a sickening crack. Everything went black; Shippo couldn't even hear Kagome scream his name. All he could see was blackness. Looking around Shippo froze in place. There standing far off in the distance was his mother kneeling down, holding her arms out for him to leap into. His father standing at her side with a proud look on his face. He ran into her arms happily, "Guess what Mommy!"

The woman looked at her son lovingly, her voice was soft and gentle as she smiled. "Yes Shippo, what is it." As the couple turned and walked into the warm safe light that seemed to be beckoning them, Shippo smiled up at his mother with adoration. He began to tell of the tale about his many adventures searching for the Shikon Shards. But most of all, of the young woman with raven black hair who had taken such loving care of him.

"You think she will be ok Mommy?"

The older kitsune demon smiled down at her son sadly, "Yes she will be fine. But only after suffering much."

Kagome screamed in anguish as she watched Shippo die. The last of her traveling companions, the one Kagome had grown to love as her son. Inuyasha attacked, attempting to kill the last of their group. Kagome managed to dodge, bolting towards the well so that their deaths would not be wasted. Inuyasha voice came out in a snarl as he sprang after her, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Pain shot through her senses as part of her arm got shredded. Kagome knew she had been lucky that the attack did not hit her completely. It had only grazed her arm. Had she been hit directly in her back, the attack would have killed her instantly. She continued to run for dear life as her already broken heart broke into even smaller pieces. Kagome was in a daze as she ran on, tree's seemingly to try to stop and ensnare her. She could not seem to register the pain of every wound Inuyasha seemed to inflict upon her. The world grew hazy and distant as the heavens cried down on her with heavy rain drops.

The rain and blood from her own fresh wounds seeped into her hair and cloths. It soon stopped raining, no longer rinsing the blood away, allowing it to cling to her, except for the places her tears where rinsing the blood away. Somehow Kagome managed to stumble out of the woods with her life, the well within her reach, not noticing that her uniform was pretty much gone from Inuyasha's onslaught. Her pain filled eyes bore into the well, her voice coming out in a whisper, "I must make it, and I must seal the well." Even though she had only whispered she began coughing, her lungs aching with the strain. Kagome relaxed as she reached the well, she could feel the wet, cold stones beneath her finger tips. Tensing when a snarl came from behind her, but forcing herself to relax, and edge closer to the well.

Her mind was filled with sadness as she began to hope that maybe she would be able to come back and fix whatever was wrong with Inuyasha. Maybe she could find a way to get Sesshoumaru to revive the others. Her voice soft and sad Kagome whispered into the air, letting the wind bring her words to the hanyou, "Forgive me Inuyasha… I could not save you." then with that said Kagome leapt into the well. A howl was the last thing she heard before the wells magic reacted and dragged her out of the past. Darkness found her as she felt the cold earth of the bottom of the well as the magic just dropped her within her own time. One last thought drifted through her mind. "I may not have been able to save you now, but I promise to return and save you then." Her whole body and mind shut down as she let the darkness take her, leaving the pain behind... Even if it would only be for a short while before she would have to return to it.

* * *

Kagome woke from the darkness to someone shaking her violently, "Wake up! You better wake up now you stupid woman!" Kagome for a second had thought the rude fire apparition was worried about her…

But that thought swiftly left her as his last words registered in her mind, "I'm not stupid! How many times must I tell you! My name is Kagome! Don't ever call me anything else but my name!" Her yell caused Hiei to just drop her upon the ground, wanting to hide the fact that for a few short moments he had allowed himself to worry for the stupid wench. Kagome hit the ground making a slight gasp of pain escape her lips. Hiei looked away from her. A, "hn," could be heard as he crossed his arms and glared off into the distance. Trying to stand, a sharp shot through her leg sending her back to the ground. She was going to try and get up again when the ground suddenly drifted away from her. Looking up she found herself in Hiei's arms.

Hiei wouldn't look at her as he began to speed towards their destination. Kagome stared up at him with slight curiosity before it turned to a thankful expression. She quickly looked away as she spoke softly, "Thanks for… Thanks for waking me up… And for carrying me since my leg is injured." Hiei just,"hnd," before silence fell upon them once again. Curiosity got the best of him, but he figured it was from hanging around that damn fox for so long.

His voice didn't hold its usual cold tone as he asked the question that had been bugging him since she had gone into fits of screaming in her sleep. "What were you dreaming about?" Hearing his question Kagome stiffened as the color drained from her face.

Kagome shivered, it having to do nothing with the wind that was hitting her as Hiei ran. Her voice came out so quiet that he almost couldn't hear her, "I don't want to talk about it…" Hiei was tempted to force it out of her, but decided to wait. He would find out when the time came.

* * *

Yusuke and Kurama finally escaped the woods with some difficulty. Kurama sighed as they saw that they had a large field to cross before once again they would have to go through yet another forest. Cursing could be heard from behind him as Yusuke attempted to free himself from the bushes clinging to his pant leg. Stifling a laugh, he decided to aid his companion before he tried to blow up the whole forest. It had not taken long to free him and were about to continue on, when a powerful demon aura suddenly appeared right behind them. Both spun around as a calm emotionless voice spoke, "Why have you trespassed upon my land? Has that foolish Deity not taken my threat seriously?" Kurama quickly silenced Yusuke before he could say anything as he bowed towards the one who apparently was the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru, making Yusuke do the same.

Kurama's body was tense but showed no fear, "We ask for your forgiveness. 'A friend of ours as well as a young girl was attacked by a demon and fell through a portal. We came searching for them, since they would not know of who's land they came upon."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed as he looked down at them, Yusuke almost began to growl if it had not been for Kurama elbowing him. "Then you will be glad to know you are no longer needed," a slight smirk slipped on his face and vanished as soon as it had come.

"What the hell did you…?" Kurama elbowed Yusuke exceptionally hard in the gut, causing him to grunt quietly.

"Please elaborate why," Kurama watched the dome lord with an intense gaze. He was hoping that he did not mean that they were now dead. If they were he knew that a battle was not avoidable.

"It was lucky for you that the Miko was with your friend. For I would have killed your friend, instead I have pointed them to a way home. There for you are no longer needed. You will also have to thank her for the fact that I will allow you to return to the Deity unharmed if you leave now. Since I must speak with the fool I will allow you to accompany me."

There was a sputtering sound from behind Sesshoumaru, causing him to glance down. "Lord Sesshoumaru you can't possibly allow such lowlifes to accompany you!" Jaken stood there clothing's staff of two heads with wide eyes.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the little imp in annoyance, "Are you questioning me? Do you not thinking that I do not know what I am doing?"

Jaken began to stutter at the tone, "No my Lord, your faithful servant would never…" "Then don't ever question me again Jaken," Jaken bowed deeply to Sesshoumaru. Looking back at Kurama, a slight frown passed over the Demon Lords face and then disappeared. Kurama nodded as he once again silenced Yusuke's insulting remark, "Very well Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

_**MikosWish**_

**There you go the seventh chapter is complete. I hope you enjoyed it, as well as it answering a few questions. I will try as hard as I can to update but it may take a while. Please review and tell me what you think. Ja ne..**


	8. Visions

_**Hey you guys I am back. Sorry I took so long to update. But here it is finally. The eighth chapters thank you so much for waiting so long. I hope I did not lose too many viewers. I finally have a friend who will edit my work and has gotten me back into writing again. I hope you like this long awaited chapter. Please review, I have changed a few things to the way I write. Not much and probably not so noticeable.**_

_Kanji for Retribution __報い_

_Kanji for Redemption __救い_

_Goshinboku-the tree that Inuyasha was pinned too._

_"The will is not free - it is a phenomenon bound by cause and effect - but there is something behind the will which is free."_

_Swami Vivekananda_

"_Silent Melody"_

Chapter 8: Visions

Traveling at a fast pace, it had only taken them a few hours to reach the portal to the human realm. Hiei slowed as he came to a stop, an uneasy frown upon his face. His body tensed as he gazed about his surroundings with a feeling of unease filling his senses. Narrowing his eyes on the portal that swirled before them like a vortex, Hiei couldn't shed the feeling that something was wrong. Kagome stared blankly ahead, too lost in thought to notice the sudden change in atmosphere. 'After all my training, and all these years… why have I allowed myself to be so weak and helpless. When I should have fought back, I can't constantly be rescued by others.' Kagome screamed in surprise as an explosion ripped her from her thoughts, which sent her and Hiei flying. Hiei shielded Kagome as more light attacked the unnaturally purplish red portal. The combined magic of the portal and whatever had hit it created more explosions. Their way home pulsed a few times before caving in on itself.

Kagome hesitantly stood as she tested her ankle, finding that she was alright. Her gaze darted around, only to find that the last explosion had left her completely alone, a feeling of panic seeped into her mind. Not really knowing how, she found herself in the denser part of the woods. A frown appeared on her face as she thought; they had been in a clearing when it had happened. She couldn't figure out how she had ended so far away from it, with only minor wounds that were beginning to make her arms and legs ache. Anger flared upon her face as she came to the realization that she was frantically looking for the fire apparition. Her arms crossed over her chest, before coming to rest on her hips in irritation. "What am I doing? I don't need protection or help from that life controlling arrogant jerk. I can take care of myself just fine. After all, I didn't survive the feudal era for nothing." A sigh flowed from deep within her as she began to gaze about what to do next, not really paying attention.

Kagome came to a sudden stop to gaze about her surroundings. A slight frown appeared on her face before groaning unhappily, "Okay maybe I do need his help. At least to find my way out of here… The demon realm is so much like the feudal era, but very different at the same time." Kagome frowned as she gazed around feeling stubborn, "I'm sure I can find my way eventually. After all, I did get lost a lot in the feudal era. But I was always able to find my way back one way or another. I can't keep relying on others." Kagome began to walk with confidence in her steps. Taking a deep breath, she realized the air was as clean as the feudal era had been. Puzzling over this for a few minutes, she finally came to the conclusion that it was probably the lack of cars, and having a lot more tress to clean the air then the human realm.

Her body tensed as an unknown demon aura reached her senses, who had been trying to hide its presence form her. Quickly hiding her own aura, Kagome ducked and climbed the nearest tree, thanking her experience in the past. Waiting patiently, she soon saw a blond peak from behind another tree. Kagome noticed that his eyes were the same color as the energy blast that had destroyed the portal. They were a faint yellow; his whole outfit a dark green that helped him to blend in. Kagome sighed with the relief that this was a beginner, at least at tracking anyways. As silently as she could, Kagome jumped down behind him as he passed. Sensing her movements as she went to attack position, he spun around blocking her fist. His foot swung up to kick her in the stomach, sending her into a tree.

Kagome's head spun as she picked herself off the forest floor. Before her head could stop spinning, he once again resumed his attack. She winced as she came to believe she had vastly underestimated her opponent. His movements were quick and precise, only giving her mere seconds to dodge. He never gave her a chance to attack, coming after her without much of a pause. His voice came out in clipped angry tones in a language she had never heard before. In frustration she gave up on to fight hand to hand, and began to summon her purifying energy, Kagome's body beginning to glow an eerie silvery gold. The demon faltered in surprise, fear spread across his face as he realized what she was. A smirk spread across her face, beginning to chant as her hands formed symbols. Her energy shot out to wrap around the terrified demon. "One should never hesitate. To do so will only bring forth your death."

His skin began to catch aflame as he charged; a scream erupted from his lips. Shock spread across her face as he threw one final punch at her. A sharp splintering pain shot through her arm as she defended. His body hit the floor charred beyond recognition. Kagome clutched her arm to her chest, as she held back the tears. Painful memories of a time in the feudal era where she had broken an arm tried to force their way into the front of her mind. At the time, Inuyasha had been so gentle and caring. His normally bad tempered demeanor came to be a calm patience. Her vision began to blur as exhaustion overtook her. It had been too long since she had last used her purifying powers. The last thing she saw was Hiei's outline rushing towards her. Strange warmth engulfed her as the darkness took her. Distantly, a melody could be heard, but Kagome paid no attention to it, she felt safe within the warmth the darkness provided.

Hiei clutched Kagome's limp form to his chest, a growl rumbled in his chest as he stared at the charred body. His body tensed at the sound of the melody, he noticed that her energy fading along with the music. Something was sucking her energy away, and probably consuming it. Gently holding her close, Hiei carried her bridal style as he secured her broken arm. Running to find some kind of shelter unable to return to their previous resting place since it was too far. He could only hope there was another place close. Summoning up his energy to form a shield around them, effectively blocking detection and whatever source that was draining her. The sky soon began to change from blue to purple, and then to black as the stars and moon twinkled down at them. Hiei could feel his blood flowing with such fierce heat. Rage pumped through his veins, a rage he would never admit came from someone harming the young woman. Not the fact that he was supposed to protect her or that she had gotten hurt under his protection. That was only partly why. His demon instincts were infuriated, wanting him to mark her as his own, so others would know she belonged to him. No one would dare come to harm her with his claim over her. But Hiei's pride thought of such things as a disgrace. To place the mark upon her would mean she was his mate, and to mate with a weak human would be below him. A human no matter how weak that was a Miko would be a bad choice. A Miko which is a demons natural enemy would only create problems he would never choose to deal with.

A small cave came into view as Hiei slowed his pace. Gently setting Kagome down so that he could take a better look at her arm, he could see it was tinged pink and swelling fast from the fracture a frown spread across his face as he searched for where the break was, but the bones were perfectly aligned. He could not detect even so much as a crack. Curiosity filled his thoughts, knowing for a fact that her arm had been broken earlier. Questions filled him, but he had no way of knowing if this was a hint of her true power, or if it was the power of the Shikon jewel she guarded over. Or even from some unknown source. Whatever it was, Hiei was thankful she was alright. Realizing it a little too late, his lips were gently pressed to her temples. Quickly pulling himself up, he froze when a contented sigh drifted to his ears. Unable to hold himself back, Hiei protectively cradled her in his arms. Her body curled around him as his energy enveloped her to keep them warm. Her body molded to his as they got comfortable, his face burying into her neck. The smell of fresh rain and Sakura blossoms sent him drifting into sleep. His Jagon opened to watch for danger.

* * *

The darkness soon gave way, Kagome found herself in the middle of a beautiful forest. The plant life was even more beautiful then what she had seen in the feudal era. Kagome gazed around wondering where she was, and what had happened to Hiei. Her voice drifted through the woods like a gentle breeze as she called out his name. The mysterious melody was the only thing that answered her calls. Kagome followed the sound, not knowing what else to do, but feeling curious about its origin. A clearing rose in the distance as she got closer to it, a white light engulfed her. When the light faded, a crystal clear stream appeared before her.

An older woman about Kaede's age sat playing a flute. Kagome tensed with shock as she realized that the woman sat beneath the Goshinboku, her eyes came up as if the stare deep into Kagome's soul, before turning her gaze back to the left. Hesitantly, Kagome took a few steps closer, "Umm… Excuse me. I think I'm lost… Could you help me?" Frowning when she got no response, Kagome walked over to the woman. "Please, I need to find my friend. We got separated." Out of frustration, Kagome placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, but jerked back when her hand went through her.

Kagome's head jerked nervously as another woman burst into the clearing. Her eyes widened at the woman's appearance. She was a taller, far more elegantly looking woman. Who walked with a grace that Kagome doubted she could ever come closer. But the one thing that shocked Kagome was that woman looked like an older version of herself, at most in her mid thirties. Her clothing looked like a mixture of Miko garbs and Sesshoumaru's clothing. She could almost make out a golden horizon with wisps of silver clouds; birds of all kinds swooped and danced upon the golden sky. But when she blinked all that was there were swirls of gold like wisps upon a silver background. Her eyes were a sky blue, "You wanted to speak with me ancient one?"

The melody stopped as the older woman put her flute down, Kagome tried to pick out any distinguishing features, but the woman's face seemed to shift as if she were many people. When she spoke, Kagome could hear the voices of many, "The time has come my child. The others have fallen, but you and Miyamoto-san will make sure nothing was in vain. Do not be afraid… Remember the path you have chosen. Only you five can bring an end to this enemy. You will be reborn until you all are once again together, that is when the final battle will commence."

Fear pierced Kagome's heart as the young woman bowed to the older woman; a foreboding feeling seemed to fill the woods. Kagome turned and tried to stop the woman, "No, don't go!" Without knowing why, Kagome felt that if the woman left, that something terrible would happen. But Kagome's cries of warnings went on deaf ears, her body going through the others. The young woman soon vanished in a swirl of wind. Kagome spun as a cackling laughter drew her attention back to the older woman. Before her very eyes, the old woman transformed into a face she knew very well. He looked at Kagome with a sneer upon his face as he came closer to her.

His voice came out in a purr, "That fool. She falls for my tricks in every life. So kind hearted, it's so easy to gain her trust. This time I will get what I want."

Kagome's eyes became fierce as she glared up at her nemesis, "Naraku! What have you done?" But he did not seem to hear her; instead he walked towards her as Kagome backed away, only to find that he could go right through her. Covering her eyes as the white light once again enveloped her, Kagome trembled with unease. As the light faded, Kagome fell to her knees' gasping for breath. Thick waves of miasma and smoke filled the air. As she looked up with watery eyes, Kagome froze in terror. Before her stood a man that looked like a taller version of her fire apparition. His kimono had a flame pattern of red and yellow, his hair tied back to come down in long silky strands to his mid back. He held a katana that had the kanji for retribution glowing with a fiery red. Hatred was embedded deeply upon his face as he glared up at Naraku. Kagome finally turned her head towards the enemy, tears filled her eyes s she noticed the young woman at his feet, a silverfish bow clutched tightly in her cold hands. The kanji for redemption glowed with a dull gold.

"Naraku! You will pay for what you have done to Asai and the others. I will kill you…" The Hiei look alike roared in murderess intent. Kagome's eyes went wide at the object within Naraku's grasp. What looked like a music box with a small fountain of water, fire, wind, earth, and the elemental spirit glowed on each corner of the box. She could see the kanji for retribution on the side of the box facing her. But what drew her attention with alarm was the glittering black orb. Kagome could sense that it was the Shikon no tama. Her hand automatically came up to touch her own jewel.

A fierce battle broke out between the two, miasma and flames stretched across the area. As the battle finally came to an end, Naraku's tentacle pierced the young man as a tornado of flame swirled around Naraku. Naraku vanished as he attempted to escape the fire, accidentally leaving the Shikon jewel behind in the process. Stumbling, the young man walked over to his fallen comrade, as he held his left hand to his wound. His right hand came down to gently stroke Asai's cheek longingly, before walking over to pick up the Shikon jewel. It threatened to take over him, but he registered its call. Again he came back to Asai, picking her up with his other arm, the banished in a gulf of flames. Kagome closed her eyes against the flames, when she opened them again; she was staring at the young man's bloody back. His body sagged slightly as a young priestess ran over.

"Miyamoto-san, what happened? Let me heal you," the young woman held out her hands, but the man brushed her hands away.

He held out his own hand, the Shikon no tama glittered darkly. "Take the Shikon. Your people must guard it till its true protector comes for it." Without giving her a chance to respond, he dropped it into her outstretched hand. With another flash of flames, Miyamoto and Asai were gone.

The Shikon purified into its purple hue again as the priestess stared down at it sadly, "so much death."

* * *

Kagome awoke to light breathing in her ear, a hand slowly inching its way up to her chest. Hiei's grip tightened as she began to struggle away from him. Her senses wide awake as he buried his face deep into her hair, taking a deep breath. Grabbing his hand, Kagome forcibly turned to face him when she couldn't get him to let go. Her eyes widened when they met his red ones, fear seeped into her as the memories of Inuyasha filled her mind. Remembering the screams of her now dead friends that Inuyasha had killed once he was lost in his instincts. Terrified, Kagome began to beat desperately at his chest. Hiei's red eyes narrowed at her, lightly nuzzling the side of her face to calm her. But that only made her struggle more as the memories of her companions corpses froze in her mind, causing her to scream.

Hiei suddenly stiffened as he jerked away from her, the red leaving his eyes. A look of confusion spread across his face as he pushed Kagome away from him. The fall brought her back to her senses; she stared up at Hiei, confusion on her face. Kagome began to wonder what was going on before glaring at Hiei when he suddenly decided he was going to be pissed at her for no reason. He growled down at her, looking as if he was about to say something. But instead he turned and began walking away, "hurry up woman. We don't have all day." Angry, Kagome stomped after him, unable to figure out why he was mad. After all, if anyone should be mad it was her. First he tries to molest her, and then he seemed to blame her for him being unable to control himself when his demon instincts possessed him.

Halting, Kagome crossed her arms and sat down, refusing to take another step. Hiei stopped and glared at her, "what do you think you're doing? Get up now." He growled at her, warning her that he wasn't in the mood for her games.

A stubborn look was plastered on her face, "I'm not going anywhere with you until you start treating me with respect. And my name is not Woman! It's Kagome! Get it right." Kagome stared up at him defiantly.

Hiei scowled down at her angrily, "I will treat you anyway that I like. If you don't start walking, I'm going to drag your ass back whether you like it or not. Seeing as I have no choice but to bring you back." Hiei smirked when she stood, but it was soon replaced with rage. She turned her back to him, and was now stalking off in the opposite direction. Kagome was jerked back when Hiei decided to grab her wrist.

"Let me go! I'm not going to be stuck with an arrogant jerk like you!" Kagome struggled desperately, trying to get him to go.

Growling with frustration, Hiei began to drag her in the direction he wanted. His annoyance grew as she began to struggle more, her Miko powers slowly beginning to react to anger. His palm began to sting as a pond came into view, a smirk spread across his face. Grabbing her, Hiei lifted her up and tossed her into the pond. Kagome screeched in surprise as the cold water met her flesh, biting into her like needles.

Kagome cursed swimming back to shore, as Kagome was about to climb back out, Hiei once again pushed her back in. Glaring angrily up at Hiei as she stood in the water. Before she tried to come out of the water once again, Kagome grabbed his arm as he tried to push her back in again. Surprised by her actions, Hiei lost his balance as he struggled to break free, only to fall into the water with her. His hair immediately lost its spiky style, and fell into his eyes. Kagome crawled out of the water; she stared at him with wide eyes, images of Miyamoto flashed through her mind. Blood seeping from the gaping wound in his chest. Kagome's face paled, her body shaking slightly as her eyes began to glaze over. Slowly, Kagome backed away and began to run away in attempt to escape from the images that filled her mind. Hiei cursed from behind her as he gave chase, his hand reached out to jerk her back, "Woman, where the hell do you…"

Kagome cut him off as she spun and clutched him, her face buried into his chest as great sobs shook her body. His body froze in surprise, unsure of what he was supposed to do. "He killed them… He killed them… He tricked them and killed them."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I wish it was, but I really want to start others parts later. Again I am sorry it took so long to update again. But I plan on keeping my promise of not abandoning my fanfic. Even if it may take forever lol. I don't know how often I will be able to update, college will be busy, but I will finish and keep updating. Hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. Thank you to all those who either stayed long with me from the beginning or started reading even though I hadn't updated in a long while.**

**MikosWish**


End file.
